


shakespeare quotes can be so romantic sometimes

by PastelColors



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Anyways I wished these two had more content, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Ares Cabin - Freeform, I finally decided to post this after some polishing, I think I forgot to originally post this the first time around, M/M, Snarky comments from my boi malcolm, Sword Fighting, There is something so inherently romantic about quoting shakespeare quotes to someone, These two were my comfort ship all the way back then and I decided to feed the tag myself, This was a draft that I wrote all the way back in 2018 at the height of my percy jackson craze, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelColors/pseuds/PastelColors
Summary: Thank you so much for reading! Please give a comment and kudos if you liked it!I'm no longer into Percy Jackson but I remember stalking this tag every day looking for new content, in the end I had to write it myself but I never posted it until now! Sorry for my mediocre writing skills and this messy draft! This was like a final goodbye to this dearly beloved fandom after all these years!
Relationships: Malcolm Pace/Sherman Yang
Kudos: 6





	shakespeare quotes can be so romantic sometimes

The clashing of metal rang throughout the arena. The sun shone down brightly covering everything in sight. Sherman felt like he was dying. He was covered head to toe in sweat as he led a sword fighting class. He just got his ass kicked by Clarisse and now he was both angry and embarrassed. His muscles were baking in the heat and he felt sluggish and tired. He dazedly glanced at a long gash on his arm caused by his older sister’s blade that had blood slowly dripping out of it. He moved himself to the medical bench and literally collapsed onto it.

“Wow, you’re not doing so hot there.” An amused voice said cutting through Sherman’s haze. He glanced to his right where the notorious Athena counselor sat, Malcolm Pace. Sherman tried to focus a glare on him but he just looked stupid.

“What do you care Pace?” He questioned annoyed. He felt like he was rotting from the inside like an overdue fruit left in the sun with worms and insects making a home out of him. Malcolm just snorted amusedly and grabbed his arm. Sherman held in a wince. Malcolm began to clean the wound and sterilize it. Sherman attempted to break the ice.

“Anyways……why are you helping with first aid today? Isn’t that supposed to be the Apollo Cabin’s job?” Malcolm looked up at him with a hard gaze, as if Sherman asked a stupid question, like if the earth was flat or bigfoot was real. Sherman couldn’t help but admire Malcolm’s eyes. They were like shiny grey opals.

“Remember how the flu broke out in Apollo cabin, leaving only about 3 of them to tend to the nursery. Ironic isn’t it, how the children of the god of healing got sick. I figured I would help out since I took a first aid crash course last summer.” Malcolm said condescendingly and began to mend Sherman’s skin back together with needle and thread.

“If music be the food of love, play on. The appetite may sicken, and so die.” Sherman said. Malcolm was one of the shortest counselors yet he radiated an aura of fear. Almost everyone was afraid of him. He was like a chihuaha. Sherman assumed it was just an Athena thing.

Malcolm looked surprised “Is that a Shakespeare quote?”

Sherman nodded. “Why do you look so surprised?”

Malcolm just smiled snarkily and snapped back “Not to be rude but I honestly thought all children of Ares couldn’t read.”

“Didn’t think you were one to stereotype.” Sherman stated

Malcolm just chuckled and replied “You are such a dork. Besides that quote didn’t even match the situation.” 

Sherman frowned. That was the only quote he remembered from literature class. He looked up and realized he had a class to get back to. He saw Ellis smirking with a gleaming bronze sword hanging on his hilt. Probably waiting for round 2. Last time he and Ellis fought it ended in a tie. They were determined to find a winner. Sherman stood up and thanked Malcolm. Malcolm leaned down to his side and took a book out. It was a book analyzing Shakespeare and his quotes. Sherman grabbed it confusedly.

Malcolm rolled his eyes “This is a book to help you with your quotes. Since you’re Mr. Not-All-Ares-kids-are-dumb, I figured you’d like it. Just give it back once done.” Sherman nodded and turned around to leave but not before the same condecending voice yelled “Oh and good luck with Ellis, I have 5 drachmas waging on that, if you lose I’ll never forgive you!” Sherman smirked and tightened his grip on the book, his energy back and a pip in his step. Sherman didn’t want to disappoint Malcolm now that he knew he was watching. He didn’t know why he wanted to succeed Malcom’s expectations, Sherman just pushed it down and chalked it as new feelings for friendship. There was something intriguing about the son of Athena that had sparked Sherman’s interest. He quickly gave the book to Clarisse to watch and Sherman excitedly grabbed his sword. He ran towards Ellis and bronze met in a clash of sparks and screech.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please give a comment and kudos if you liked it!
> 
> I'm no longer into Percy Jackson but I remember stalking this tag every day looking for new content, in the end I had to write it myself but I never posted it until now! Sorry for my mediocre writing skills and this messy draft! This was like a final goodbye to this dearly beloved fandom after all these years!


End file.
